The invention relates to a crowbar and particularly relates to a crowbar having a vertical plumb line surface and a bearing surface normal thereto. Prior art tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. D45,821; 815,064; 2,330,092; and 3,769,644. U.S. Pat. No. 815,064 describes a demolition crowbar, which includes a lower portion having a tip portion with a bearing surface, a middle offset portion, and an upper portion having a plumb line surface, which is disposed at an angle of about 45 degrees to a plane through the tip bearing surface.
A problem with the prior art crowbar is that it is not easily used overhead. The acute angle at its tip requires placing the main length of the bar close to the surface being worked at an acute angle. Thus the user must reach close to the ceiling. Also this known crowbar is not usable for removing baseboards of building partition walls or for lifting objects. The acutely bent up of the known bar must be inserted into a corner under a baseboard or under an object usually having a vertical face. Because of the acutely bent tip, the main length of the known bar interferes with the wall or the object. Other problems with the prior art crowbar are that it is not usable for easily removing wood lath from building ceilings, or usable for lifting a crate end from the ground.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved crowbar that can be easily used for prying overhead or into corners or for lifting heavy objects.